


Impatient

by Reflections



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflections/pseuds/Reflections
Summary: People assume Hanzo has patience after years of training to be an assassin, a sniper. A few actions back that theory up, but Jesse McCree finds out how wrong they are with that assumption.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my mind for a few months, and I finally managed to put most of it into words. Enjoy.

1.)  
Hanzo had almost the whole base fooled. 

People assumed that Genji’s older brother had more discipline and patience then what Genji had. The younger Shimada seemed just as neck and neck with his brother’s patience but with a lot more grace to it than Hanzo’s blunt words and constant resting bitch face. 

People assumed Hanzo had patience when he would sit in a sniper’s nest for hours or watching over places for missions hours, almost days on end with no complaints. Most missions would have them taking shifts so this could be avoided, but at times when missions failed and they had to scatter to the wind and individually make it back to the watchpoint there was no such luxury.

How he learned to wield a bow when a gun would have been easier. Instead he learned everything he had to about the balance of an arrow, how the wind could effect it, and also train hard enough and long enough with aim to be considered a sniper with such a weapon. Technology definitely could help with things like that and some people were skeptical, but according to Hanzo, Genji, and even Torbjorn it was tech free.

Patience was shown in the times he would humor the younger adults when they asked questions and argued often times about music, older games, movies, or various other topics they would pull out of thin air. He would humor them along with a few other people on movie nights when he watched weird movies with them. Weird being a broad topic of animated or acted movies old and new, but often ones that weren’t very popular or previously forgotten. That patience seemed to be there most of all when he would lose playing video games with or against them. 

2.)  
Jesse knew better than the others did to the fact that Hanzo was very impatient. It was a given that Hanzo had patience for certain things like meditation and the thing he’s trained to utilize for decades like wielding a bow and other such martial arts. He did what must be done for a mission, but one thing Hanzo had no patience for was risky behavior.

Increasingly this flaw in the perfect, disciplined behavior started to show itself the more he became comfortable on the watchpoint. The more he started to mend his relationship with Genji and built other relationships with other people in the team. Both of these things didn’t seem to come easy at first after so long alone in his own version of redemption, and it took several weeks before most people saw Hanzo just around the watchpoint himself. His sneaking around didn’t escape Jesse though. 

The two of them shared nights, some awkward at first, nights that their pasts chased them, and kept them awake longer then they would care for. Company softened those moments and helped soften those walls and misunderstanding between the two of them. 

It was in these vulnerable late nights that drew them closer, helped them realize their compatible combat styles, and occasionally clashing ideals. Movies were common, occasionally Angela, Lucio, or Hana would join them, kept awake for various reasons and they were all welcomed to chat or sit in and watch the movie. Having more people always sparked a healthy debate on special effects, actor choices, or plainly plot. 

It was only a matter of time before the two of them grew close in a different way. Despite both of them having people chasing them, bounties, emotions got in the way. The two of them knew that having a relationship in the type of work they did was very dangerous, and could end very disastrously for one of them. The two of them took that risk anyways. 

That is when Jesse started to see a deeper side of Hanzo. One that was impatient, a bit more demanding, and a vunerable side that Hanzo kept hidden under lock and key. Intimacy was of questing hands and clashing lips. Sometimes Jesse would find himself catering to an impatient yet vulnerable Hanzo tugging their clothes off as Jesse took his time, and other times he found himself under those strong hands and letting his boyfriend do as he pleased, bringing them both pleasure either way.

Things got done promptly with Hanzo, getting them over with. Leaving them to do later brought a level of anxiety to Hanzo, even if it meant he had to do it at the busiest time. Jesse waiting to do his own tasks often brought the question from Hanzo on when he was going to get them done. The answer of “later” never was an answer that satiated the elder Shimada.

Maybe it wasn’t impatience more than it was an anxiety that had formed long ago. In times where he was drilled to be the perfect heir, where a toe out of line would have a scolding from the elders. His father’s doting waned as he got older and the elders were more relentless, Hanzo hated those years of his life. The time it formed in those declining years of his life leading to the worst several years where he hit rock bottom. 

They never spoke of what happened after a certain age. 

3.)  
“What the fuck was that stunt,” Hanzo practically snarlled into Jesse’s face their noses meerly an inch or two away from each other. His teeth were bared and anger throughout his face. “You could have died,” the biotic field beside Jesse and the bandages only served to prove his point. The bandages were all across Jesse’s stomach,legs, and a few patches on his neck. His chestplate had protected him for the most part from his most important organs from getting hurt.

“Hanzo, asking him these questions can wait till we’re back at the watchpoint.” Genji made the point to try and pull his brother out of McCree’s face. The few other people on the transport were dead silent and simply watching on, Lucio nearby to monitor on McCree’s state. Hanzo slapped his brother’s hand away and seemed to turn directly on him. 

“He can still speak for himself why should it?” The question had venom in it and he was now bearing down on his brother, making the air tense and the silence was deafening. 

“No use yelling at your brother pumpkin,” Jesse said with a roughness to his voice, almost a wet quality that made his pain so obvious. “He’s right though,” those words made Hanzo turn back towards Jesse, his boyfriend. “there is no use getting all charged up now, everyone’s tired, and you’re still probably getting the high of the fight.” Jesse tried being reasonable but it seems his mark fell a bit short of the target. Many emotions seemed to run over Hanzo’s face like a slide show before going choicely blank. 

“Fine,” Hanzo said crisply, the words spat seethingly from between his teeth. Hanzo went back to his seat across the orca and buckled into his seat. If people didn’t know of how impatient Hanzo was, now they got a glimpse of it. The silence didn’t lighten up except for the few conversations to Lucio, Reinhardt, or Genji about tasks to do back at base or other things not to do with the missions. Those were the only conversations that filled the air till they got back to base. 

Jesse was escorted back to the medical bay to get the remaining bullet shards from his wound, the biotic field in the ship only managed to heal up a few of the burn scars and other small cuts that other shrapnel had created. He was under the delicate yet stern fingers of his friend Doctor Angela Zeigler for close to three hours. It was the process of digging out the pieces of metal and other substances and closing those wounds so they would heal properly. 

After all was said and done Angela suggested to Winston to keep Jesse McCree off as many missions as possible for the next two weeks so he could heal up. It was granted easily with the handful of more people that had joined the efforts in the past few weeks. They had enough people to cover the tasks that could pop up in the next few weeks until McCree made a full recovery. His physical recovery wasn’t the only thing Jesse McCree was worried about. 

4.)  
The two weeks passed and he saw everyone, even a few new people, but not even the passing glance of Hanzo Shimada. Their conversation back on the Orca the last one they had, not a single word for the past two weeks. This concerned Jesse, worried that he had said something wrong. A stubborn part of him wanted to wait for Hanzo to come up and talk, but the rational part of his mind knew that Hanzo wouldn’t. The other would let it just eat him away while he sat silently instead of just talking it out. 

Upon asking everyone else on base had seen Hanzo one way or another. Genji had seen his brother almost every day since the last mission he’d been on, the younger agents said things along the same lines. 

In Jesse’s absence Hanzo had been put on more missions, he was out on one that would be arriving back on base at approximately 21:00 today. 

He waited from eight pm to nine pm for the drop ship to enter the landing space. He lit up a cigar as he waited, keeping an eye on the bay doors while trying to wrack his mind on what he was going to say to Hanzo. He ran over the words over and over in his head even if he would forget the words the moment the conversation would start. Nicotine was the only thing soothing his nerves.

The drop ship landed fifteen past nine and people started to tirely stroll out of the orca almost immediately after the engines were cut. A few of the healing crew, Reinhardt, D.va, were the first ones out and getting armor put away and taking the few supplies they had brought onto the ship back off and where they belonged. The next one off the ship, second to last, was Hanzo. Jesse’s eyes moved from the rest of the crew to Hanzo and he saw those eyes looking back at him. Another unreadable expression. 

Jesse pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked towards Hanzo as the other walked towards the base entrance. Hanzo breezed right past Jesse as they met up, not straying from where he was going. 

“Can we talk?” Jesse spoke up, following Hanzo. The archer didn’t seem to stray from his path but he finally heard that voice after two weeks of silence. 

“Can it not wait till the morning, the mission was exhausting?” Hanzo asked not looking back at Jesse. 

“If I do that I’m afraid you might just do more of your disappearing act. I haven’t seen you in two weeks darling.” The quip was quickly from the cowboy’s lips as they both headed back to Hanzo’s quarters. He didn’t say anything against the disappearing act, and they stayed silent the rest of the walk towards Hanzo’s room. 

The door opened with the typed in code and Hanzo confidently strolled into his room and was quick to put away his bow and arrows, bustling about the room and taking off what little armor he had. There was a pause mid-way through taking off the leg armor. 

“Didn’t you want to talk?” Hanzo asked glancing up at the doorway with an eyebrow cocked. 

Jesse stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. There was a pause as Hanzo started to take his armor off again. 

“Are you still mad at me from what I said back in the Orca coming back from Ilios?” Jesse inquired and stood in the doorway. A moment of silence as the last leg brace came off, then an almost inaudible sigh. 

“I’m still mad at what you did in Ilios, the words didn’t bother me as much.” Hanzo replied and set the armor away in their cases. “There were other people better suited that should have dealt with that instead of you, you acted foolish.” Hanzo elaborated as he shoved his equipment back under the bed where he had stored them, out of the way. 

“No one else would have gotten there in time Hanzo, even if Rein had charged it. We took care of him it was just a second too late.” Jesse reasoned his voice not going higher than calm. 

“Everyone could have taken cover in time,” Hanzo snapped, “including you.” 

“There were innocent kids unable to take cover, maybe you didn’t see them.” That statement killed whatever words were on Hanzo’s lips. He saw that expression over his face, anger bleeding into shock then guilt. 

Jesse walked over to where Hanzo was standing by his bed and carefully he wrapped his arms around the other from behind. He could feel Hanzo’s breath hitch and they stayed like that, he couldn’t see Hanzo’s expression but he didn’t need to. 

“It was too close for my liking, my emotions got ahead of me.” Hanzo responded, trying to sound normal, but his voice betrayed him. He definitely didn’t sound as composed as he may have wanted to. 

“I’m not mad at you sugar, I just hate seeing you beat yourself up. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.” Jesse said softly, trying to urge Hanzo to turn around and face him, but he didn’t. That was fine though. 

“Please have a bit more patience,” Hanzo requested quietly and a soft smile came to Jesse’s face. 

“Of course darling.”


End file.
